This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) are linear sulfated oligosaccharides found attached to core proteins on cell surfaces, in basement membranes and extracellular matrices. These molecules are central to patterning events during animal development and function to bind many families of growth factors and growth factor receptors. Because they are sulfated, glycosaminoglycans pose unique analytical challenges. Tandem mass spectrometry of chondroitin sulfate and heparan sulfate oligosaccharides was pioneered at the BUSM Mass Spectrometry Resource, and staff act to disseminate knowledge to the scientific community. Communication through scientific talks and laboratory demonstrations are forms of dissemination and training whereby transfer of information on GAG MS takes place. The following summarize dissemination and training during 2010-11: Review articles: Zaia, J. "Mass spectrometry and glycomics" OMICS 2010, 14, 401-18. Zaia, J. "At last, functional glycomics" Nat Methods 2011, 8, 55-7. Undergraduate student mentoring: -Matthew Walsh, undergraduate student from Swarthmore College, summer 2010 -Shannon Conley, undergraduate-LEAP engineering student from Boston University, summer and fall 2010 Graduate student mentoring: -Hicham Naimy, Ph.D. student, BUSM, Dept. of Biochemistry, defended thesis 4/1/11 -Yu Huang, 3rd year Ph.D. student, BUSM, Dept. of Biochemistry -Han Hu, Ph.D. student, Bioinformatics Program, joined the group in August, 2010. -Three first year biochemistry graduate student rotation students: Chun Shiao, Lynes Torres, and Samantha Hiemer. Academic lectures: April 21, 2010 Department of Chemistry, Boston University, Bioinformatics Program Glycomics: overview of the state-of-the-art May 26, 2010 American Society for Mass Spectrometry, Workshop on Glycoproteomics, Salt Lake City, Utah Label free quantification of glycans from LC/MS data May 27, 2010 University of Utah, Department of Medicinal Chemistry, seminar speaker Heparan sulfate structural phenotypes June 19, 2010 HPLC 2010, Boston, MA, short course on glycoproteomics, gave three one hour lectures. July 10, 2010 Glycobiology and Glycomics of Glycosaminoglycans Symposium 2010, Rensellear Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY Heparan sulfate structural phenotypes Aug. 24, 2010 Charles Warren Workshop on Glycomics, Gothenburg, Sweden Glycomics of glycosaminoglycans: update on LC/MS, tandem MS and informatics Nov. 5-6, 2010 Invited lecturer, American Society for Mass Spectrometry 2010 fall workshop on glycoproteomics and glycomics, two one hour lectures Introduction to glycol-analysis Mass spectrometry of glycosaminoglycans Feb. 21, 2011 Invited lecture: Glycoprotein Research Group session at the Association for Biomolecular Resource Facilities annual meeting, San Antonio Texas. "Prospectus for 2012 gPRG study on glycoprotein analysis" March 8, 2011 Merrimack Pharpacuuticals, Cambridge, MA, SAB meeting "Heparan sulfate structural and functional analysis" Scientific meeting abstracts: 58th ASMS Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Allied Topics, May 23-27, 2010, Salt Lake City, UT Title: Characterization of heparan sulfate N-sulfated domains binding fibroblast growth factor-2. Hicham Naimy, Nancy Leymarie, Joseph Zaia Title: Toward More Structurally Informative Tandem MS of Heparan Sulfate: Chemical Modifications to Reduce Sulfate Density Xiaofeng Shi, Huang Yu and Joseph Zaia Title: Improvement of ESI Behavior of Heparan Sulfate Oligosaccharides by Using a Chip-based Pulsed Post-Column Makeup Flow for On-line LC/MS Yu Huang, Hongfeng Yin, Kevin Kileen, Joseph Zaia Title: LC/MS Analysis of Heparan Sulfate Chain Processing by Human Sulf2 Gregory O Staples;Xiaofeng Shi;Joseph Zaia Proteoglycans Gordon Conference, July 11-15, 2010, Andover, NH Title: Characterization of heparan sulfate N-sulfated domains binding fibroblast growth factor-2. Hicham Naimy, Nancy Leymarie, Joseph Zaia Title: Heparan Sulfate Chain Processing by Human Sulf2 Gregory O Staples;Xiaofeng Shi;Joseph Zaia* Charles Warren Workshop III, August 27-30, 2010 Hind[unreadable]s, Gothenburg, Sweden Title: Glycomics of glycosaminoglycans: update on LC/MS, tandem MS and informatics Society for Glycobiology 2010 annual conference, St. Petersburg, FL Title: Characterization of heparan sulfate N-sulfated domains binding fibroblast growth factor-2. Hicham Naimy, Nancy Leymarie, Joseph Zaia Title: Improved Heparan Sulfate Oligosaccharide Structural Analysis by LC-Tandem Mass Spectrometry with Post-column Pulsing of Additives Improved Heparan Sulfate Oligosaccharide Structural Analysis by LC-Tandem Mass Spectrometry with Post-column Pulsing of Additives